Chocolate, cherrys, champagne and coffee
by Asplash
Summary: Ano novo na casa dos J2. Slash. Sem porn.


**Título: **Chocolate, cherrys, champagne and coffee  
**Autor:**Asplash (ah, o codinome...)

**Resumo: **O dia 1º de janeiro na casa dos J2.

**N/A:** Bom, essa fic já esta postada no perfil de uma amiga minha pois eu não podia postar no meu e queria muito publicar. De qlq maneira resolvi postar aqui, espero que gostem.

* * *

Acordou com o outro o chamando e empurrando com o pé.

- Jen, seu celular. Faz essa coisa ficar quieta! – o outro resmungou o empurrando pra fora da cama.

Jensen saiu da cama tropeçando e quase foi parar no chão antes de lembrar que deveria abrir os olhos. Olhou pelo quarto, confuso, parado no mesmo lugar até localizar de onde vinha o som irritante, algum lugar à esquerda da cama. Se abaixou para desligar aquilo e viu um número que não estava gravado na tela.

- Alô? – disse com voz sonolenta.

- Feliz ano novo!!! – a voz disse.

- Cara, que celular você ta usando?! Se eu soubesse que era você não tinha atendido. – Falou rabugento.

- É o celular da Vicki, o meu ficou sem bateria. E bom dia pra você também, senhor rabugento. – Misha ria ao telefone.

- O dia não é bom até eu tomar café, preciso ir lá embaixo, Misha. Depois eu te ligo, quando eu for humano de novo.

Misha riu alto do outro lado da linha.

- Ta legal, vai buscar sua tão preciosa cafeína. Até mais.

- Até.

Jensen desceu as escadas ainda lutando contra o sono, tinham ido dormir só às 5 da manhã e Misha o acordara somente três horas depois. Chegando ao armário da cozinha ficou olhando surpreso pra dentro antes de voltar para o quarto e encarar Jared que ainda dormia.

- Jay... – Chamou.

O mais novo abriu os olhos para encontrar Jensen de pé ao lado da cama o encarando e mostrando claramente que queria que ele levantasse.

- Que foi, Jen? – falou sonolento.

- Não tem café.

Jared se levantou e sentou na cama devagar.

- E qual o problema? Bebe suco de laranja, ainda tem suco, não tem?

- É, ainda tem suco, mas eu preciso de café.

- Jen, é dia 1º de janeiro. Não tem uma loja aberta no planeta onde a gente possa comprar café, você vai ter que se contentar com outra coisa.

Jensen olhou pra ele fazendo biquinho.

- Eu quero café. – ele choramingou.

Jared não pode evitar de rir com isso e se levantou pegando Jensen pela mão.

- Então vamos arranjar café pra você, minha criança grande.

- Onde vamos?

- Surpresa. Põe um sapato e vai esperar no carro.

Vinte minutos depois os dois estacionaram na frente de uma casa conhecida e Jensen olhou surpreso para Jared.

- Você disse que queria café. Eu te arranjo café. – o moreno sorriu.

Os dois andaram lado a lado até a porta e tocaram a campainha. Uma cara surpresa os recebeu.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – Misha perguntou sorrindo.

- Eu vim buscar minha "tão preciosa cafeína". – Jensen sorriu – Não tem café em casa e eu já estou com dor de cabeça. Você ajudaria um pobre viciado?

Os três riram alto, Jensen fazendo uma careta devido à dor de cabeça por falta de cafeína.

- Entrem, eu vou passar o café. – Misha disse já se afastando para a cozinha.

Duas xícaras de café e uma aspirina depois, Jensen já conseguia conversar com os outros dois e rir das piadas que eram feitas sem sentir mais dor. Os três ficaram quase duas horas conversando na sala de Misha até que sentiram que estava na hora de irem, pois Vicki chamava Misha para o quarto e Jared e Jensen realmente queriam ir para o seu próprio.

- Valeu, Misha, você salvou o dia. – Jensen agradeceu quando iam embora.

- Você não sabe o quanto, ele fica insuportável sem café. – Jared sorriu.

Chegando de volta à casa os dois foram direto para a cozinha lambiscar restos da refeição do dia anterior. Depois de comerem sanduíches de peru Jensen tirou da geladeira o que sobrara do pudim de chocolate e um saco de cerejas. O loiro sorriu malicioso para Jared.

- Gosta de doce, Sasquatch?

Jared riu, jogando a cabeça para trás e mostrando as covinhas.

- Cerejas com chocolate, Jen? Eu teria que ser louco pra recusar. – ele observou o mais velho com os olhos cheios de luxúria. – E acompanhados dessa boca eu nem tenho o que falar.

- Ah, é?

Jensen mergulhou uma das cerejas no creme de chocolate e a segurou com os dentes para Jared pegar. O maior o observou com um sorriso e depois se lançou ao beijo doce, quebrando o contato somente para se livrar do caroço da fruta e pegar outra coberta com chocolate. Os dois se perdiam nas sensações, o azedo ligeiro da cereja, o doce meio amargo do chocolate e a seqüência de sucções e mordidas dadas no meio do beijo.

Quando perceberam já tinham acabado com o pacote de cerejas e a quantidade de creme diminuíra significativamente. Os dois se sentaram abraçados no sofá para assistir algum programa bobo do começo do ano e resolveram brindar ao ano novo.

- Eca, eu não gosto de champanhe! – Jared olhou feio para a taça em sua mão.

- Sabe que eu também não... – Jensen encarou a própria taça – Não precisamos brindar com champanhe, não é?

- Feliz ano novo, Jen! – Jared disse levantando sua garrafa de cerveja.

- Feliz ano novo, Jare! – ele brindou com o moreno.

E os dois passaram o resto da tarde preguiçosa do dia 1º de janeiro assistindo filmes, bebendo e namorando. O ano estava começando bem.

* * *

**N/A2:** Só uma explicação básica, essa fic foi escrita após o ano novo na casa da minha amiga (a dita cuja q tem a fic publicada no perfil dela ehe). A gente tava comendo chocolate com cerejas e ficou imaginando esses dois fazendo isso. Saiu fic. ^^  
Reviews?


End file.
